One Night
by Narashi Kana Hatake Kakashi
Summary: Seperti apa takdir Sakura dan Kakashi (realtime)


Selalu, selalu saja berbohong untuk menarik perhatian seseorang.

One Night.

Story by IloveYou, Kakashi.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang kubaca. Alur plotnya dominan disengaja dibuat sama seperti di komik yang kubaca dan ada beberapa adegan yang tidak percis namun keseluruhan hampir menyamai, namun tokohnya kuganti. Silahkan menikmati fanficku ini.

Dis Masashi Kishimoto.

Kakashi & Sakura

Dulu waktu ia **masih** kecil, ia hanya berharap bahwa apa yang dilakukannya dapat membawa sesuatu hal yang dapat membahagiakan semua orang. Ya, ia berharap dengan merasa selalu baik kepada semuanya akan membuatnya mengerti tentang arti kehidupan. Namun, semua itu bohong dan ia pun adalah kebohongan itu sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, ia pun pandai berbohong tentang perasaannya sendiri yang sudah muak dengan kehidupan yang selalu sama dilaluinya.

~~OO~~

 **Sakura POV**

Dulu, ibu bilang jika pulang sekolah aku harus selalu mengganti bajuku agar tak kotor dan aku selalu menurutinya. Namun, ketika di hari ulang tahunku disaat ibu melupakannya ketika itu aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, seorang temanku memberikan sebuah coklat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan saat itu pula aku berpikir bahwa sehari saja aku pergi bermain dengan memakai baju seragam merupakan suatu hal yang paling lumrah ketika ulang tahunku. Tapi semuanya tak sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Begitu aku menyimpan tas ranselku dan ku berlari keluar rumah sambil memakan coklat yang ku dapati tiba-tiba ibu yang baru datang menamparku dan menjatuhkan coklat yang sangat berarti bagiku.

"sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, Saku! Setelah kau pulang sekolah kau harus segera mengganti seragammu" ucap ibu setelah memukulku dengan begitu keras sampai membuatku kaget hingga aku tak mencerna satu kata yang ibu lontarkan padaku karena pikiranku tertuju pada coklat pemberian hadiah ulang tahun satu-satunya yang kudapatkann dalam hidupku.

~~OO~~

Suara terakhir bel yang berbunyi di sekolah memaksaku untuk segera bergegas pulang tanpa ada waktu untuk bermain bersama teman-teman. Akh, aku lupa jika sebenarnya aku tak mempunyai teman satu orangpun. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada orang yang melihatku. Akh, Kakashi pekikku ketika aku menyadari siapa orang yang melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja lalu mengangguk dan bergegas pergi keluar dari kelas tanpa pernah bisa menyapanya. Entahlah aku ini adalah orang yang muram yang hanya mementingkan pelajaran dan pelajaran hari demi hari. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa membuatku merasakan 'hidup' di dunia ini.

~~OO~~

 **Kakashi POV**

"Kakashi, kau suka dengan Sakura, ya?" tanya Obito kepadaku yang saat itu aku hanya terpaku pada sosok perempuan berambut pink yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kelas ini.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. "mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Obito?" tanya Kakashi merasa heran dengan ucapan Obito.

"habis kau melihat Sakura dengan penuh perhatian. Jadinya kupikir kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya" ungkap Obito dengan senyuman jahilnya. Kakashi hanya memperhatikan Obito dengan tatapan yang aneh. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kelas yang baru saja dilewati oleh Sakura.

'sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu. Apakah tanda yang ada di lehernya itu adalah bekas ciuman?' pikir Kakashi menghiraukan keberadaan Obito.

~~OO~~

"aku pulang" salamku ketika aku memasuki rumahku. Namun baru saja aku melepaskan sepatuku, aku mendengar suara tangisan ibuku yang meminta ampun kepada ayahku. Dan entah mengapa aku berlari menghiraukan tasku yang kutinggalkan di pintu.

"ibu" pekikku kaget melihat wajah ibu yang terlihat memar seperti habis dipukul. Kulihat ayahku yang kini menatap kearahku. Namun sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, ayah sudah memukulku. Aku hanya terdiam, kaget mendapati tamparan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Akhirnya aku tersadar manakala ibuku menangis melihat aku ditampar oleh ayah. "jangan. Jangan sakiti Kakashi, Sakumo. Aku mohon" ampun ibuku pada ayahku sambil memegang kaki ayahku. Namun ayah hanya menendang ibu yang seperti itu, membuatku marah kepalang basah karena melihat air mata ibu yang sepertinya tersakiti melihat sikap ayah kepada ibu. Dan entah dorongan darimana, aku mengambil botol yang berisi minuman keras dan tanpa sadar aku memukul kepala ayahku. Dan hanya wajah ibu yang syok yang memanggil ayah dengan histeris yang kulihat terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi jauh entah kemana, menyesali sikapku yang tak terampuni.

~~OO~~

 **Sakura POV**

"Saku, ibu akan pergi ke luar kota selama 3 hari. Jadi ibu harap kau bersikap baik di rumah bersamanya" hanya itu yang ibu katakan di sela-sela pekerjaannya membereskan berbagai dokumen. Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk saja. Aku tahu kalau ibu tak pernah betah berada di rumah. Dan aku tahu kalau ibu pasti selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya meskipun saat ini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku hanya ingin ibu memperhatikanku sebentar saja. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku tak boleh egois dengan keinginan hatiku meskipun sebenarnya aku tak pernah egois mempertahankan keegoisanku selama ini.

"selalu saja kau sibuk, ya" ucap laki-laki yang selalu saja berada di rumahku hampir selama 3 tahun ini sambil membuka dasinya. Kulihat ibu melirik ke arahnya. "kau pikir aku karyawan pengangguran?" ucap ibuku yang di balas tawa laki-laki itu. aku hanya diam melihat adegan itu. adegan yang bagi di mataku itu sangat menjijikkan.

"yah, aku tahu kau sibuk. Tentunya kau adalah seorang seketaris yang hebat bukan? Hahahaha"

"diam kau, kau pikir mudah untuk menjabat sebagai seketaris yang hebet, heh!?" tanya ibuku dengan sarkas pada pria itu. "maafkan aku, honey. Aku hanya bercanda" ucap lelaki itu tertawa. Kemudian ibu mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dengan keadaan siap untuk berangkat. "kau harus bisa menjadi anak baik selama ibu pergi, Sakura. Dan baik-baiklah dengannya" ucap ibuku.

'jangan pergi, bu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini bersama pria bajingan ini, bu. Aku takut dengannya. Apa ibu tahu yang dilakukan pria bajingan ini kepadaku selama ibu tak ada? Bawa aku, bu. Bawa aku'

Namun sayang, kalimat itu takmungkin kuucapkan pada ibuku yang selalu saja mengeluh dan mengeluh tentangku –tentang diriku yang sebenarnya tak diinginkan oleh ayahku sehingga ayahku kabur bersama wanita lain dan meninggalkan ibu- menyalahkanku atas ketidakbahagian yang terjadi pada ibu.

"baiklah, bu" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kulontarkan pada ibu sebelum ibu pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan pria bajingan ini. Aku buru-buru pergi ke kamarku, namun segera tanganku dicengkram oleh lelaki bajingan itu.

"ayolah, apa kau tak ingin bersenang-senang" ucap lelaki bajingan itu, membisikkan pada telingaku. Aku mencoba melepas, namun tak berhasil. Mengerang namun hanya membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaannya.

"lepaskan aku!" pintaku pada lelaki bajingan itu. "kalau aku tidak mau, heh?" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada yang membuatku ingin mual di wajahnya. "ayolah, kita bersenang-senang sebentar saja" mohonnya padaku. Aku semakin keras untuk memisahkan diriku darinya, namun aku tak mampu. "kau akan kuadukan pada ibu!" ancamku. Ia terdiam, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dan tertawa dengan puas.

"jadi kau mau mengadukan pada ibumu? Bwahahahahahaha, kau pikir aku takut?Asal kau tahu saja, ibumulah yang datang padaku memintaku untuk memungut ibumu dan dirimu"

Akh, andai saja aku bisa menjadi burung dan terbang jauh dan sangat jauh, membuat sangkar sendiri. Ia melihat kearahku dan mendorongku hingga aku terhempas ke kursi sofa. Lelaki bajingan itu menatap tubuhku dari atas ke bawah. Membuatku merasakan jijik yang amat luar biasa. Aku meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diriku darinya, hingga sebuah tas yang tak jauh dari tempatku bisa kugapai dengan tanganku yang bebas dan melemparkannya pada wajahnya sehingga ia melepaskanku dan merasakan nyeri di wajahnya. Saat itu pula aku pergi dari rumah.

~~OO~~

Andai saja aku tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini, mungkin, yah, mungkin. Aku tak mampu untuk meneruskan semuanya. Setelah aku bisa bebas dari rumah itu aku hanya mempercayai kemana langkahku akan melangkah untuk pergi. Aku hanya melihat ke angkasa hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari dalam mataku. Aku menangis. Semua beban yang tak bisa kukeluarkan semenjak dulu –semenjak aku berpura-pura menjadi orang kuat- akhirnya kini bisa kukeluarkan dengan sangat mudah dan lepas. Bebas. Satu kata yang bisa kuungkapkan saat ini. Aku pun menghapus air mataku.

"Sakura?"

Ku arahkan kepalaku pada orang yang memanggil namaku. Aku cukup melebarkan mataku melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Kakashi. lelaki yang tampan, pintar, namun jujur terhadap dirinya –itulah yang dapat aku simpulkan tentang Kakashi selama berada di sekolah.

"sedang apa kau, disini?"

"aku..., aku hanya disuruh untuk membeli beberapa cemilan" bohongku. "kau sendiri?"

Kakashi terdiam, ia lalu mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang –sama menyedihkannya denganku-

Ia terdiam dan mulai menceritakan kisahnya padaku. Tentangnya, tentang keluarganya dan tentang semua hal yang pernah dijumpainya.

"yah begitulah" ungkapnya di akhir ceritanya padaku. "mungkin sepertinya aku harus menelepon rumah dulu" ucapnya lagi dan menuju tempat telepon umum berada. Aku hanya bisa mengamatinya. Betapa hebatnya ia dimataku. Ia tahu bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan hanya untuk membela ibunya dan ia juga menyadarinya melihat dari sikapnya yang terlihat putus asa tersebut, namun ia juga berani untuk mengungkapkan kata 'maaf' pada kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Sungguh lelaki sejati, pikirku. Kulihat ia mengembalikan telepon umum pada tempat penyimpanan gangang telepon.

"bagaimana?" tanyaku setelah kulihat di wajahnya terpancar wajah yang kembali tenang.

"ayahku sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit. Ibuku memintaku untuk cepat ke sana dan melihat kondisi ayah yang sudah membaik. Ibu juga mengatakan bahwa ayah ingin meminta maaf padaku. Padahal aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada ayahku."

Sungguh anak yang berbakti, pikirku iri. Namun aku tahu, setiap orang mempunyai nasib dan takdirnya sendiri-sendiri.

"baguslah" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu setelah ini kamu akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya padaku.

"ukh, aku, aku akan pergi ke supermaket" ucapku gelagapan. Ia hanya mengangguk, namun dengan tiba-tiba ia memungut kartu pelajarku. "ini" ucapnya sambil meyerahkan kartu tersebut ke arahku. Aku menggeleng "buang saja, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi" ucapku sambil tersenyum puas. Dengan segera aku pamit padanya. Ia hanya menatap kepergianku sambil melihat kartu pelajarku yang dipegangnya dengan heran

~~OO~~

 **Normal POV, 2 tahun kemudian.**

"Sasuke, sudah ku bilang jangan mabuk!" ucap perempuan berambut pink pada seorang pria yang sedang di bopong oleh temannya. "akh, dan kau terluka. Bagaimana kau bisa terluka, Sasuke-kun!?"

"Gomene, Sakura-san. Tadi di kedai terjadi perkelahian dan Sasuke salah satu orang yang menyebabkan perkelahian itu. Tapi untungnya sebelum orang yang bertengkar dengan Sasuke itu menghajarnya lebih parah, ia ditolong oleh seseorang dan masalahnya orang itu adalah orang baru di tempat pekerjaan kami"

"aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun" jawab salah seorang yang berada di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan reflex, Sakura melihat orang itu. Dan orang itupun melihatnya. Mereka berdua membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"Sakura, apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan Sasuke-teme ini?"

"akh, tolong baringkan Sasuke di kamar. Aku akan menyiapkan kotak P3K dulu" perintahnya. Naruto mengangguk, mengerti. "kau tunggu dulu disini, Kakashi. aku harus mengantarkan Sasuke-teme ini ke kamarnya. Hu'uh, menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto sambil pergi ke kamar untuk membaringkan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Kakashi melihat pada Sakura.

"selama ini kau…."

"akh, sebentar aku akan menyiapkan kotak P3K dulu. Lihat kau berdarah. Tunggu sebentar" ucap Sakura, pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang kembali terdiam setelah Sakura memotong pertanyaannya.

"loh, Kakashi. Mana Sakura?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia telah keluar dari kamar. Kakashi menggeleng. "katanya ia akan mencari kotak P3K" jawab Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk dan pergi yang Kakashi asumsikan menyusul Sakura.

~~OO~~

"Sasuke itu adalah seorang sutradara yang hebat akan tetapi kehebatannya itu yang membuat dirinya menjadi sutradara yang buruk. Bukan maksud utuk merendahkan kemampuan physic-nya, akan tetapi seperti itulah ia. Mungkin karena kehebatannya itu yang membuat suasana hatinya mulai buruk karena semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan" ucap Neji pada Kakashi menjelaskan perilaku Sasuke yang baru Kakashi temui tadi malam. Kakashi mengangguk, mengerti maksud penjelasan dari salah satu kakak seniornya itu. Kakashi mengerti bahwa Neji tidak menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke. Neji hanya ingin melindungi Sasuke sebelum ia berpikiran buruk untuk pergi meninggalkan kantor ini secepatnya.

"akan kucoba untuk bisa mengenal Sasuke-san" ucap Kakashi. Neji hanya tersenyum karena maksudnya dimengerti oleh anak baru yang akan bekerja di studio ini sebagai staff baru. Bahkan seluruh staff yang lainnyapun ikut tersenyum karena sepertinya Kakashi bisa menjadi andalan mereka.

"kalau begitu mohon bantuannya juga, Kakashi"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia mengalihkan posisinya pada orang dibelakangnya.

"seperti biasanya kau selalu datang telat, Sasuke!" kesal Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto kesal. "berisik!"

Sasuke kemudian duduk di tempat miliknya kemudian mengambil naskah yang harus dipelajarinya lagi. Tapi ia menyimpan naskah itu dan melirik kearah Kakashi. "jadi namamu itu Hatake Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke sangsi. Kakashi mengangguk dengan cepat. "kemarin malam terimakasih" ucapnya kemudian. Lagi, Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan barunya itu.

Tanpa ia sadari sebenarnya Sasuke menatapnya terus.

~~OO~~

"kau habis minum lagi, Sasuke" ucap Sakura melihat Sasuke yang susah untuk berjalan lagi. Terpaksa ia memapah Sasuke ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan. Apa boleh buat, pikirnya. Tekanan yang sedang dihadapi oleh Sasuke terlalu besar sehingga Sasuke melampiaskannya pada minuman dan Sakura paham itu.

Ia menyelimuti Sasuke. "tidurlah" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Namun tangannya dicengkram oleh Sasuke.

"Kakashi"

Sakura mengernyit heran mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "hah, ada apa dengannya, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi, Sakura" ucap Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan pulas dengan sendirinya.

Sakura hanya mendesah, "tidurlah, Sasuke" ucapnya sambil melepaskan dan meletakkan tangan Sasuke di atas kasur.

Ia mengusap kepala Sasuke. "aku akan ada di sini, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu khawatir. _Dia_ hanya salah satu bagian dari masa laluku"

Ya benar, hanya salah satu bagian masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya dan ia hanya ingin membahagiakannya dan mencoba melupakan masa lalunya lagi.

~~OO~~

"Sakura" panggilan itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dalam keadaan terkejut.

"oh, ah ya, terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Sasuke-kun sering membicarakan kehebatanmu"

"bukan itu yang ingin kuterima darimu. Tapi mengapa setelah kita bertemu di malam itu kau tak pernah lagi muncul?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi cukup lama. Ada gurat kekecewaan yang terkuak dimatanya. Semua masa lalu yang dihadapinya berputar menjadi film yang menyedihkan untuknya. Namun ia tahu hanya ia yang boleh tahu tentang dirinya dulu. Betapa lemah dan kasihannya ia. Dan Kakashi pun tak boleh tahu alas an mengapa 2 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat perjumpaan dirinya dimalam itu ia tak lagi kembali.

"tidak, tidak apa. Hanya saja aku berpikir untuk memulai hidup dari awal"

"apa yang harus dimulai dari awal jika tak ada hal yang perlu untuk dipermasalahkan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura mulai kesal. "Kakashi, itu adalah rahasiaku. Privasiku dan takan ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengetahuinya"

"sekalipun itu adalah Sasuke?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Kakashi. "ya" ucapnya yakin meskipun sebenarnya ia takkan pernah yakin. "akh, aku pamit dulu"

Kakashi hanya bisa menatap sosok Sakura yang mulai menjauh. _Sama seperti ketika ia pergi malam itu,_ pikirnya.

~~OO~~

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke. Sakura terenyum. "ya, ada apa. Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"kalau boleh kutahu" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?"

Deg.

"hah, Kakashi? Oh, memangnya ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"tadi siang di kantor aku melihat kalian sedang berbicara. Kupikir kau dan Kakashi membahas hal yang amat penting dan sepertinya Kakashi mengenalmu lebih dari yang kutahu"

Sakura terdiam. Meskipun kini hatinya sedang berdetak tak karuan tapi ia harus berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"mengapa kita harus membahas soal Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura erat membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"katakan apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi, Sakura? aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengenalnya, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sarkas.

"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya! Mengapa kau tak percaya!" teriak Sakura kesakitan ketika cengkraman Sasuke semakin erat.

PLAK.

Sebuah tamparan yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya, membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menahan tangisan yang ingin dikeluarkannya. "mengapa kau memukulku, Sasuke?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia pun sama terkejutnya. Tangannya mati rasa. Ia melihat Sakura yang menangis sesungukan duduk di lantai dengan memegangi pipi yang baru ditampar olehnya. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan amat menyesal.

"maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura. jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura"

Sakura hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke yang menurutnya sebagai sebuah permohonan. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. "tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji, Sasuke"

Sasuke menitikkan setetes air mata. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh siapapun lagi. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Sakura.

~~OO~~

"sepertinya hubungan mereka semakin mesra" ucap Naruto. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan melirik kearah Naruto yang memandang kea rah Sakura dan Sasuke.

 _Begitukah?_ Pikir Kakashi dalam hati tak percaya. Ia terdiam, kemudian mendesah.

 _Apakah aku mencintai, Sakura? entahlah_! Batinnya lagi.

~~OO~~

"mengapa kalian tidak becus untuk melakukan ini, hah!" maki Sasuke kesal. Orang-orang yang dikatakan tak becus oleh Sasuke hanya diam, tak berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kakashi pun cukup agak terkejut mendapati Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya: atau marah? Entahlah. Yang jelas Kakashi tidak peduli!

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"huh! Apanya yang tidak becus coba? Seenaknya saja dia mengatakan tidak becus kepada kita yang berusaha siang dan malam ini! Huh! Padahal dia sendiri yang tidak becus!" maki salah seorang diantara orang-orang yang dimarahi oleh Sasuke itu.

"yah, apa boleh buat. Saat ini ia dalam kondisi yang 'tidak menyenangkan'. Setelah karyanya mendapatkan kritikkan pedas, wajar dia kesal" jawab orang satu lagi dengan penuh pengertian.

"tapi mengapa harus dilampiaskan pada kita? Lagipula karyanya juga sangat buruk! Pantas saja ia mendapatkan kririkkan pedas"

"hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kotetsu"

"biar saja Izumi"

Hanya sepenggal dua penggal yang bisa Kakashi tangkap dari persahabatan ke dua orang itu. Tapi sekali lagi.

Kakashi tidak peduli!

~~OO~~

Berjalan tanpa tujuan membuat Kakashi merasa jengah sendiri sebelum akirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki salah satu kedai ramen yang baru saja dilewati. Akan tetapi suara hanphone dari dalam sakunya mencegahnya untuk memasuki kedai tersebut lebih dahulu.

Ng? Sakura?

Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Ia pun segera menghubungkannya.

"Saku.." belum sempat Kakashi menanyakan alasan gadis berambut pink itu menelepon. Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Kakashi! Tolong kemari! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu! Kumohon! Ka…"

"….Aghhh!" terdengar suara hantaman ditelinga Kakashi yang kini sangat panic.

"Saku? Saku? Kau masih disana, Saku? Halo?" panggil Kakashi panic.

Tapi sayang yang didapat Kakashi hanya sauara 'tut' yang panjang.

Wajahnya memucat dan dengan langkah yang cepat ia berlari menuju apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

~~OO~~

"Sakura, bangunlah. Sakura" pinta Kakashi cemas. Sejujurnya ia begitu ketakutan ketika ia berhasil masuk apartemen milik Sasuke yang dibiarkan agak sedikit terbuka itu dan menemukan Sakura sedang terbaring dikasur dalam keadaan pingsan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Sakura dari pingsannya, Sakurapun membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"…su..ke. ma..na Sa..su..ke?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"aku tak tahu, Sakura. aku tak tahu kemana Sasuke pergi. Yang kutemukan saat tiba disini hanyalah kau yang terbaring pingsan" jelasnya. "Saku, coba katakana padaku mengapa kau bisa pingsan?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari pingsannya, tiba-tiba menangis sesungukan. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah kamar pribadi milik Sasuke yang selama ini tak diprbolehkan ia masuki.

Deg.

Ia dengan cepat pergi ke kamar itu yang pintunya setengah tertutup itu. Hatinya cemas sekali. Dan, yah, ketika akhirnya ia bisa membuka kamar itu, ketika itu pula ia menemukan Sasuke tengah terbaring dengan darah yang keluar dari salah satu pergelangan nadinya.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, begitu sangat terkejut mendapati tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"Sasuke….sudah mati" ucap Kakashi tak percaya.

Tubuh Sakura melorot ketika Kakashi mengatakan kalimat itu. Air matanya tumpah dengan sendirinya. Namun sebuah pelukan dari Kakashi mampu menyerap suara tangisan pecahnya itu.

~~OO~~

 _Untuk Sakura_

 _Kini kau telah bebas._

 _Sasuke_

Itulah pesan yang ditinggalkan terakhir kalinya dari Sasuke untuk Sakura.

~~OO~~

Aroma pagi yang segar itu memenuhi rongga Sakura yang merasa sesaak. Dilihatnya hamparan rerumputan sejauh ia memandang.

"Sakura" panggil Kakashi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kakashi cukup tahu seperti apa perasaan Sakura saat ini. ia hanya tidak tahu cara apa yang terbaik untuk menghiburnya kembali saat ini. jadi ia memilih diam.

"Waktu itu…"

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang akhirnya mau berbica setelah seminggu pemakaman Sasuke.

"Kau ingat waktu kita terakhir bertemu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi membulatkan matanya lebar. Tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan bercerita dimana ia dan Sakura ketika SMA bertemu secara tak sengaja dan akhirnya malah menceritakan kesedihannya.

"tentu saja aku ingat, Sakura"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "sebenarnya aku berbohong padamu waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan ibuku yan diperparah dengan kekasih ibuku. Ketika aku duduk di sebuah kursi taman, aku bingung hendak kemana. Saat itulah Sasuke muncul. Dan entah karena apa ia tiba-tiba mengajakku tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya aku bingung mengapa ia tahu kalau aku tidak ada mempunyai sebuah tujuan –lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki tempat tinggal"

Kakashi mengangguk paham.

"Kau tidak paham, Kakashi!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat reaksi Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas dengan berat. "lanjutkan saja ceritamu. Aku ingin dengar"

"lalu aku pun bertanya padanya 'mengapa kamu tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamamu?' ia hanya menjawab bahwa tampangku sudah menunjukkan kalau aku adalah anak yang kabur dari rumah. Aku terkejut sekali mendengarnya. Anehnya ia hanya tersenyum dan bilang 'itupun jika kau mau' lalu ia mulai menjauh. Aku yang sedang bingung mencari tempat tinggal akhirnya engikuti sosoknya itu dari belakang"

"dan kemudian akupun hadir diantara kalian dan mengacaukan segalanya" sasal Kakashi'

"BUKAN!"

"ng? benarkan?"

"tidak. Sebenarnya ketika aku pertama kali tinggal bersama dia aku sudah tahu dia memiliki tekanan dalam hatinya yang tak bisa diungkapkan kepada siapapun. Aku tahu itu dan itu terjadi sebelum kau datang, Kakashi"

Kakashi menatap Sakura dalam. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang tertutup masker itu. 'terimakasih' ucap batinnya.

"kalau begitu kau sudah tidak perlu menangis lagi, Sakura" ucap Kakashi sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

 _Kau sudah tidak perlu bersdih lagi._

 _Karena waktu akan terus bergulir dengan cepatnya._

 _Dan semua masa yang kita lewati saat ini akan menjadi kekuatan kita untuk terus mencari kebahagiaan._

.

.

.

END


End file.
